<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Frost and Flame by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045943">Between Frost and Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies'>granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Aglovale x Reader x Percival)</p><p>“Your previous encounters with the king and his younger brother hadn’t left you any less enamored with either of them.</p><p>And upon learning this, a rematch was declared.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Percival (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Frost and Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been taking a break from your duties in Wales Castle in your favorite fashion - draped across a chaise lounge with a book in hand - when Percival approached you with a proposition.<br/>
“I depart for Feendrache a few days,” he said stiffly, his chin held high, “and I would ask you to accompany me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>You balked, your book slipping from your fingers and tumbling to the floor. His sudden invitation had caught you completely off-guard.<br/>
“Accompany you?” you could only echo, cheeks flushing. “My lord, I—“</p></div><div class=""><p>Aglovale’s deep chuckle sounded from a doorway at the opposite end of the room, announcing his presence and startling you and Percival both.<br/>
“So you plan to steal my dearest vassal away from me?” he chided. “Percival... You know I won’t let such a brazen attempt go unchallenged.”</p></div><div class=""><p>The sounds of shifting armor and heavy footsteps drawing steadily nearer raised the hair on the back of your neck. You saw ire spark in Percival’s eyes as he watched his brother approach, and noticed his hands ball momentarily into fists before he squared his shoulders and faced the king with dignity.</p></div><div class=""><p>You swallowed thickly around the lump in your throat, heart fluttering in nervous anticipation. Your previous encounters with the king and his younger brother hadn’t left you any <em>less</em> enamored with either of them.</p></div><div class=""><p>And upon learning this, a rematch was declared.</p><p> </p>
<hr/></div></div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The two proud men bore down on you with a voracity that bordered on barbaric. Had it not been for your deep affinity for both of them and your knowledge of their finer characters, you might have mistaken their true natures for that of common brigands. But you’d been playing along with this game of theirs for a while now. You knew it well, and you were a willing - and equally insatiable - participant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though one couldn’t deny the impropriety, you were shocked and delighted when the royal brothers endeavored to ravish you right there where you lay. There were some skills and habits you’d picked up during your time here that lent themselves well to the situation at hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Percival’s hot-blooded nature fueled a fiery appetite, and to bend you over and take you suddenly and impulsively was his guilty pleasure. Some time ago you’d began cutting out the gussets of your undergarments, so he need only push up your petticoats to gain access to you whenever he wished.<br/>
The king, meanwhile, was exceedingly fond of calling you to his side in private appointment. You usually spent a significant portion of those intimate meetings on your knees. Not because he didn’t respect you, no; he simply savored the many long sessions you’d spend beneath his desk, at his bedside, or even before his throne, devoutly worshiping his cock and balls with the passionate caresses of your lips and tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Each of the two, therefore, had his own favorite post to assume, and each hell-bent on staking their claim on you once and for all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aglovale cradled your cheek in his hand, gazing down at you with a warm and benevolent air even as he fucked your mouth in slow, decadent thrusts. Your head was tilted against the cobalt velvet of the armrest, and angled so as to grant him the most convenient access.<br/>
“Such a good girl,” he praised, “You please me so.”  <br/>
You hummed in delight at his words, bobbing your head along his shaft and trying to coax him deeper. He stroked your cheek with his thumb and slid his girthy cock down the back of your throat, watching with approval as you strained to take his full, magnificent length. There was something so overpowering, so hypnotic about him — his deeply reverberating voice, his gentle touch upon your face, his very <em>being</em> commanded your adoration. It made you <em>enjoy </em>the way your throat seized to fight its natural reflex, muscles straining as his throbbing clock slid ever deeper. With fervent devotion, you strove to embody the perfect instrument of his pleasure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Can he not see how completely she submits to me, and with such passion? </em>Aglovale mused, glancing at his brother. <em>She shapes herself to fit me, she bends to my will. She is mine.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Percival held one of your legs up in the air as he fucked you sideways, his hips snapping back and forth with precision. The velvety warmth of your cunt seemed to draw him in deeper, that heavenly sensation that drove him to seek you out at every opportunity. Only one thing marred this moment... The presence of Aglovale. Percival gritted his teeth at the sight of you blissfully sucking his elder brother’s cock. <br/>
<em>Always so selfish, brother, </em>he thought wryly. <em>It makes you short-sighted. How many times have you used her so, unaware that my seed was likely dripping down her thighs all the while? <br/>
</em>His pride swelled as he felt you rocking your hips into his thrusts, knowing he was the one your body was aching for. He drove himself harder inside you, bottoming out and grinding his cock in deep. The quick, confident tempo of his thrusts incited a steadily building pressure deep in your belly. As he reached down to gently tease your swollen clit you bucked your hips and groaned, your walls clenching down hard around his shaft.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Enjoy her service while it lasts, Aglovale,</em> he seethed. <em>Soon she won’t be able to use that mouth of hers for anything other than screaming my name.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were in the throes of ecstasy, your moans of desperate delight echoing up into the coffered ceilings. Aglovale’s deep, slow thrusting against your face did somewhat muffle your cries, but Percival amped up his fierce pounding, eager to hear you gasp his name around his elder brother’s cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aglovale’s gaze slid to meet Percival’s in a silent taunt. He relaxed his body and let the plush slickness of your mouth and throat carry him towards climax at last. With a sly gleam in his eyes he ran his fingers through your hair and pulled your head against his hips, slamming his cock down your throat and pumping his cum deep inside you. Your body shuddered as you choked it down, your eyes squeezed shut and tears beading at your lashline. But when you’d swallowed every drop and your eyes opened once again, you looked up at Aglovale with dazed and delirious adoration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His stomach twisting with fury at the sight, Percival hammered into you even harder than before, as if to punish you for your disloyalty. You gasped and pulled back from Aglovale, long strings of saliva and cum trailing from his dick to your parted lips.<br/>
“You’ll cum for <em>me</em>,” Percival snarled, and you writhed under his relentless assault, your hand sinking down between your spread legs. As you frantically massaged your clit you felt Percival grinding the head of his dick inside you where he knew you liked it most; panting and whimpering you drew nearer and nearer to your climax. He chuckled triumphantly between his own ragged breaths, watching you come unraveled beneath him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aglovale took this opportunity to lean down and murmur something in your ear; filthy words meant only for you, utter blasphemy on the lips of a king.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Percival saw this — he watched his brother’s mouth move, felt your pussy pulse in wild desire in response, and his heart burned with indignation until your next move soothed him. You reached your free hand out to Percival in yearning and he grasped it, lacing your fingers together as you pulled him closer to you and crested the peak of your release. You orgasmed nearly in unison, your cunt milking his throbbing cock and drawing his hot seed deep into your womb. He was too overcome with bliss to notice Aglovale stroking your hair as you rode out the shockwaves of pleasure that wracked your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Face flushed and chest heaving, you lay sprawled across the chaise in a breathless stupor as the men pulled back and righted themselves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll send for you tonight,” Aglovale whispered in your ear, audibly smirking. “You will come to me.”<br/>
Before you could answer he straightened up and turned to take his leave.<br/>
“Percival,” he tossed over his shoulder, his calm demeanor suddenly stern, forbidding. “You won’t have her again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped over the threshold and was gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Percival scoffed and pulled you into his embrace as his brother left the room.<br/>
“Come with me,” he said, kissing the top of your head and stroking your leg tenderly. “We can leave tonight. I can make the arrangements at once.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your heart raced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The taste of Aglovale was still on your tongue, Percival’s seed hot and wet between your thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hadn’t even caught your breath yet.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>How in God’s name were you supposed to <em>decide?</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.<br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>